Hero's NEED Hero's
by numbuh13m
Summary: Wally and M'gann are captured and powerless. Wally go's through torture as long as the Man wont touch Meg's. The Team and League are looking everywhere and all over to find two missing kids. Barry and J'onn both have to notify the cops as civilians. Wally gets sold for an hour at a time to some one to have fun. The FBI found Megan in the forest, but Wally isn't with her. He's gone!
1. Chapter 1

"I wan't my kid, Bat's where the hell is he" Barry yelled. He tired to stay calm but his son... Nephew was no where to be found. Does that even make any sense?

"I too wish to know the presence of my niece" J'onn tried to keep is voice low to no avail. His niece, the girl he thinks of like his own daughter is missing.

"I don't know where they are" Batman was calm as ever.

"No shit, I thought you were watching the kids backs how can some kidnapper get by you, do you..."

"Batman where is m'gann, I need to know, is she safe is, was she kidnapped, by who, who..." Barry and J'onn rambled and ranted on in sync.

"I KNOW" Batman yelled to gain there attention. He received two viscous glares. "Listen to me, you both need to calm down" Batman glared back not as menacing, which is surprising. Well maybe not to surprising considering the two just lost there kids.

"Batman is right, you guy's are flipping out" Green Arrow noted.

"Shut it Ollie, if tables were turned and Roy disappeared or even Artemis for the matter you be flipping the hell out too, and so would you Bats if Robin Was the one not to be found, so I think, no I know me and J'onn have the right to be flipping out, OUR KIDS ARE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND" Barry ranted. He was out of breath at the end. Batman and Green Arrow looked at each other with knowing frowns.

"Barry is right, you two are no better then anyone else who lost there kid's" J'onn added. He was angry that they wanted him to calm down. He is the calm one in most situations. He can't stay calm when his kid is out there and he doesn't know where and there's a good chance she was kidnapped. He doesn't even know who kidnapped her. He hopes she and Wally at least were able to stay together but there's a good chance both kid's are out there along. No way back. needing to be found.

Green Arrow's and Batman's knowing frown of there's deepened.

"Yes, your correct and if that happened with ether me or Green Arrow we would have people telling us to calm down, your scaring the kids" Both Flash and Martian Man Hunter looked over at the remainder of the team. Robin looked like he was gonna be sick, he looked like he was blaming him self for what happened. Artemis looked like she too regretted the choices she made. Super boy looked regretful and like he wanted to pound who's ever's face he had to, to get his friends back. Kaldur looked to be in a full blaming session of him self.

"Guy's this aint your fault" Barry bent down to Robin's level and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And Were not angry with you" J'onn told as he stood by aqualad and put a hand on his shoulder as he stood.

"Were angry with Batman and even Green Arrow for being here part of this mission" Barry explained.

"Green Arrow and Batman are both adults, they should know better" J'onn told them as he and Barry both sent dagger glares towards the reason's why there kid's disappeared. Green Arrow and Batman allowed there kid's to get kidnapped.

"Listen we did do all we could do on the field to get all the kids to safety..." Green Arrow was cut off by an invisible force shutting his mouth an lifting him off the ground and slamming him against the wall and now holding him there.

"If you did do everything you could of, then why is my niece and Barry's Nephew no where to be found, can you explain THAT" J'onn shouted angrily and then dropped Green Arrow roughly on the ground.

"J'onn and Barry, we said we will find both Wally and M'gann, patience is needed, trust us, we'll get them both back" Batman put a hand on Flash's shoulder and offered him one of the rare Batman smile's and turned towards J'onn to offer him the rare Batman smile as well.

"Fine Bat's,hurry though"

* * *

"Wally, Where are we" M'gann whispered as she sat up.

"I don't know meg's" He whispered back to her. He tried to stand up only to bump his head and then fall on his back. He rubbed his head and then noticed one small fact.

"Were in a cage" He looked around and saw the cage was located in some warehouse. and then noticed he wasn't in uniform, what happened.

"don't know why i'm in civvie's but Meg can you get us out of here" Wally asked looking around to see if anyone was around. No one so far.

"It's to hot Wally, can't you" She asked.

"I'm out of energy" He sulked, they were stuck. He heard a few sobs and looked up to see M'gann crying.

"Meg's, what's wrong" He asked putting all his attention on his upset friend.

"I'm scared" She cried out. Wally pushed his hair back.

"Come here" He scooted closer to her and put and hand around her, and allowed her head to rest on his chest. "Listen, I won't let anyone harm you, I'll do my very best to protect you" I whispered in her ear. Her sob's died down a little bit and then they heard a door to the warehouse open. they turned and saw a man walk warehouse door shut quickly and the man walked over to there cage. He looked dirty, and had a strange odor. He had no hair on the top of his head, it was all on the sides and his hair was a mess and looked like he had flee's. His right eye looked to be lazy. When he smiled they both noticed his teeth were a strange color like a mix of brown and yellow and ... purple... ew, ew, and EW!

Wally helped M'gann to the far back of the cage. As far Away from the man as he could.

"Hello children" Wally hugged M'gann closer to him as the man walked into the cage and closed the door with a loud slam.

""oh is the little fellow protective over the little lady" The man chuckled as he crawled forward.

"St...stay back" Wally yelled as the man reached them. The man ripped M'gann from Wally's grip. He tried to reach out for her but the man through him back.

"Wait where are you taking her" Wally yelled in fear.

"Right out there for a little fun" He had a death grip on her wrist. If it was just a little cooler she could escape. The man used his free hand to point to the open matted area right outside of the cage. Wally's eye's widened.

"No, please ta..take me,Pl..plea...se" Wally begged, the man stroked his chin and then turned to Wally and smirked.

"very well" The man threw M'gann to him, he caught her with ease. "lets go boy" The man put his left hand out.

"What's going on" M'gann asked as Wally was roughly thrown out of the cage door. The man quickly moved to lay on top of Wally.

Wally looked at M'gann who was on the verge of tears. "meg's listen, close your eye's and cover your ears" Wally told her she started shacking her head as the man moved towards his pants.

"Just do it, please M'gann, I need you to do that" She nodded as she shut her eye's an put her hands over her ears. She pressed harder and squeezed her eye's tighter as she heard Wally scream, He screamed so loud. She hated having to ear his pain voice beg for it to be over. As hard as she tried to block the pain filled screams the pain filled begs. She prayed that it was over soon. Soon she heard the cage door open and Wally scream as he was thrown in. She opened her eye's to see the man closing the cage door with a nasty smirk. He looked straight at M'gann.

"Hey darling, I was going for you, don't you feel bad that your whittle friend took the heap for you" The man laughed and obnoxious laugh.

"do..don't li..sten to.. hi.m M'g...ann" Wally struggled to say. The man walked away laughing his head off. M'gann moved to Wally's side, it's to hot to really be moving around but Wally needed her.

"Wally" She moved closer to him.

"You kept your eye's closed, right" He asked her as she put his head on her lap and stroked his hair.

"Yes" She cried out, Wally felt a few tears fall on his head.

"Did you cover your ears" Wally asked.

"I tried, I still heard screams Wally, Why didn't you just let him do that to me" Wally jerked him self up.

"I said I'll protect you, and I'll do whatever I can to...protect you" His stomach started to growl.

"I need food, if I get some I might be able to get us out of here" Wally said as he saw M'gann about to cry again. He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry" Wally whispered.

"Wally I am so scared" She said just above a whisper. Wally held her tighter and kissed her forehead, and rubbed her back.

"your gonna be just fine, I'll make sure of it" Wally told her with determination.

"but what about you" She asked.

"Meg's forget about what happens to me, if something happens to you I'll never forgive myself, Please just close your eye's, get some sleep" Wally then yawned. 'Damn, sex does make you tired.' He thought as he forced his eye's open.

"Wally your more tired then me, please you go to sleep first" M'gann tried to reason.

"I got to..." M'gann put her hand over his mouth.

"Please" She asked.

"Promise me you will wake me if he comes back"

"I promise"

"M'gann, cout to a hundred, 5 times then wake me" Wally figured that would give him a few minuets which was all he needed.

"Isn't that like 5 minuets" She asked.

"Meg I don't need long, just a little wore out from ... Please just do this" He asked her.

"ok, wally"He closed his eye's. He hoped she would listen and wake him if that man was came back. The last thing he heard before everything wnet black was her calm counting. 9..10..11..12..13..Everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wally wake up" He heard a soft whisper in his ear. He carefully sat up. He looked at M'gann.

"Meg's you ok" He asked in a whisper.

"He's over there, Wally" She pointed to the direction of the man's out line. It is hard to see in the dark.

"oh kiddie's, Don't you worry, no need to whisper" The man spoke venomously.

"What do you want" Wally yelled with pure anger.

"Isn't obvious, I need cash, People will spend a lot on children, you know, to have some fun" The said as he stood in front of the cage.

"Leave her along, I don't care what you do to me, ju...just leave her along" He said to the man. His stomach started growling loudly. He put his right hand on his stomach to try and ease the pain of hunger. M'gann and Wally heard the man laugh loudly, he enjoyed any pain they were in.

"AW, are you to kid's hungry" He didn't wait for confirmation before continuing. "Well if this little green eyed ginger does good on this job I got going for him, I might just feed you both today, fail me, I might not feed you both" The man laughed at there confusion.

"What are you talking about" M'gann asked. The man walks in front of the cage where M'gann sat. Wally wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I'm just gonna sell him to someone, you will stay here, I'll bring him back alive, Don't you worry" He opened to cage and jerked Wally out. M'gann gasped as she saw Wall's now bleeding head. The man shut the door with a loud bang.

"Wait, where, where you taking him" M'gann tried to yell but her voice was raspy and she was to tried from the heat.

"Meg's it's fine" Wally tried to smile but the pain was over taking him. The pain pushed him forward.

"Move it, kid" The man dragged Wally outside by his hair. He threw Wally into his car.

"Get in" He said, Wally didn't argue. He could of ran even with out his full speed he'd be faster then this man. But then the man could hurt M'gann. Wally sat in the back seat and looked out the window. He was going to see where they were, just in case.

"Kid, what, you think i'm stupid" The man tied Wally's hands behind his back and then put a blind fold over his eye's. "lay on the car floor" The man ordered.

"Why" Wally asked. The man slapped him, leaving a red mark. Wally felt tears prick at his covered his but he shooed them away.

"Do as I tell you" He hissed into Wally's ear's. Wally got down onto the car floor and felt something go on top of him.

"What are you doing" Wally yelled frantically.

"Shut it, I am putting some boxes over you filled with cloths. You need to stay still and not make a sound until I tell you to, do you got me" The man asked. He heard a few cries from Wally before receiving a "ok" And then silence reached his ears.

"Good" then man finished covering Wally and then put a few in the trunk. The man got into the drivers seat and put on the radio before driving to his 'job'.

* * *

"J'onn, we have to notify the cops in our civvies so shape shift into your human form" Barry said, he already in civvies.

"why, the league is looking for them" J'onn said, confusion present in his voice.

"I know, but the kids go to school, they can't go if there gone, and hey if we have cops looking to we might find them sooner" Barry thought optimistic.

"OK, lets go" J'onn morphed his body to look like he was human.

* * *

"So they were taking at the same time, your sure about this" The cop asked the same question once again in a different phrase.

"would you stop rephrasing the damn question, and to answer it for the billionth time, they were both hanging out together and now there both gone, pretty obvious they were taking at the same damn time" Barry was trying to stay calm but damn is every cop a moron, every time he speaks to one he wants to pull his hair out.

"Please stay calm sir we will find both kid's" The cop moved to notify someone to put out a missing child link.

"Thank you" J'onn spoke calmly. "Barry, calm down" J'onn tried.

"Your telling me that cop didn't piss you off" Barry said.

"Well yes, but if we do something they don't like, they won't help us" J'onn said. Barry laughed.

"John, they have to help us, cause it's not us who need help it's kids, kid's are a high priority" Barry explained.

"so were allowed to yell at them when they piss us off, how you say"

"YES, when they don't move there ass's" Barry took notice to the cop that was helping them make a cup of coffee. "Holy mother of ugh, shit and a half, what the hell, am I speaking with the damn keystone cops or what" Barry through his arms up in frustration. He scared the cop and he dropped the coffee and was about to clean it up. Barry and J'onn both stared at the scene with there mouths hung open.

"Oh..MY..GOSH, this is bullshit, leave it, get someone else to do it, what the hell" Barry yelled. The cop that was supposedly 'helping' them scrambled to his feet and rushed over to where they stood.

"I am so sorry" He said.

"Sorry, this is what you have to say, we have to missing kid's and your getting a drink and then spill and go and clean it up, are you going to ask USEFUL question's that could lead to find my niece and his nephew" J'onn asked sarcastically.

"Right can I ask your guy's names and the kids names"

"I am John Jonez and my niece is Megan Morez"

"oh cool alliterations" He received two glares. "Sorry"

"I'm Bartholomew Allan and my nephew is Wallace West" J'onn and Barry noticed how the cop scribbled notes down.

"Age"

"Both 16" J'onn said.

"Gender" Barry rubbed his temples.

"You got to be kidding, how many guy's do you know named Megan, and girls named Wallace" Barry yelled in frustration.

"so Wallace is a girl" He asked carefully. "Megan is the guy"

Barry held is hand up and squeezed his thumb and pointer together to prove a point. "I am this close to strangling you"

"Gender" The cop asked again.

"Megan is female and Wally is male" J'onn is also getting fed up.

"Hair color"

"They both have red hair" Barry answered.

"eye color"

"Megan has brown eye's that sometimes look red, and Wally has green eye's" J'onn answered.

"any recent pictures on ether of you" J'onn handed him a picture he took of M'gann at a cheer competition. Barry handed him a picture of Wally just after he won a science competition, holding the trophy.

"And these two kids are friends" The cop asked.

"Yes" Barry was tired of the dumb question's.

"Oh that's weird" The cop said.

"how, why" Barry asked.

"well when I went to school cheerleaders didn't hang out with geek's or nerds" the cop said writing a few more otes down in his pad. Both J'on and Barry were in utter shock.

"you know what really weird, when I went to school, I asked to be a cop they said, no kid's on the force, I wondered what happened. all the good stuff to the next generation eh" Barry said with fake fits of laughter. The cop glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Your acting like a child" J'onn told him.

"I don't want you on the search team looking for the kid's" Barry told him.

"Why not" The cop got angry and yelled, another officer walked over to make sure every thing was ok.

"Cause, you seem like the type of ass hole that would make fun of a child" Barry yelled back.

"What going on" the new cop said.

"I don't want this jack ass looking for my nephew or his niece" Barry said angrily.

"Why not" The new cop asked.

"he just made fun of a picture of his nephew, we don't want him making fun of them in person after god knows what they have been through" J'onn said.

"Don't worry he won't be on the case, I'll send a search party in five minuets, ok, I can have a civilian search party set up in the next day or two if you want"

"yes, please" J'onn said.

"Thank you, some news" Barry said, still mad at that so called cop they been dealing with.

"Can you give us numbers we can reach" Barry and J'onn handed him cards with contact information.

"Thank you, we'll call you" The new cop said.

* * *

Wally felt the boxes being moved and figured they must be where ever they were going. He felt the man pull him out of the car by his cloths. He forced Wally to walk, Wally tripped every now and then.

"Don't make a sound unless your spoken to" The man whispered into Wally's ear. The man knocked on the door.

_'Who is it' _Was heard from the other side of the door.

"Jake, open up" The man now known as Jake spoke. They both heard locks getting undone and then the swishing of the door that is now opened. The man pushed Wally into the house which caused him to fall on his face.

Wally's hands were untied and the blind fold was taking off. Wally was so hungry he was tired.

"Wally saw the man who kidnapped him and M'gann and another man and a women.

"So, this the kid" the women asked.

"Yeah, nice right" Jake said.

"I dig, I'll get the money" The other man said.

"What's go...go...going on" Wally started to shiver as he backed up into a corner.

"The kid Don't know much matters, does he" The other man said as he handed him half the money. "I get the other half if the kid is worth it" The guy explained.

"How it normally done" Jake said with a smirk as he walked over to Wally and bent down into his ear.

"I told you don't speak unless spoken to, you don't want your friend to get hurt right" The man hissed.

"I'm sorry" Wally said quickly.

"Good little boy" The man smirked.

"Have fun, you got 2 hours" Jake said, and then left.

"So, got a name" the women asked.

"Come on, tell us your name" the man said. They both started moving closer to Wally.

"Stay back, please" Wally begged, he hated this. He was to weak at the moment to even defend him self.

"Oh. honey, I think he's scared" the women smiled evilly. They stood a few steps away from Wally.

"I think your right, but hey, I think we can make him feel so good" The man pushed Wally onto the ground and then forced him to lay down by laying on top of him.

"The women moved to hold his feet but he kept kicking and kicked her in the face.

"Why you little brat" She screeched.

"I..I...I'm sorry, Don't tell him, please" Wally begged.

"You think we won't, you just lowered our price" The man laughed and started taking Wally's pants off. Wally tried to gather strength to vibrate. He couldn't.

"Can I get something to eat" Wally asked as the man started taking his underwear off.

"Right, that aint our responsibility kid, Your just for us to play with" The women said as she held a cloth to her bleeding nose.

"Ready Hun" The man said as the women bent down and started sucking on Wally's penis from the side and he stuck his penis into Wally from the front.

They giggled at his screams for help.

"Kid shut it, no one lives around here for miles" The women laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"The kid kicked my girl in the face, aint paying the other half " The other man said to Jake.

"Really" Jake glared down at Wally. "I'm sorry about that, If you want him again, I'll make sure he know's better" He hisses down at Wally as he ties his hands behind his back and put the blind fold over his eye's.

"That's good, I'll call you if we feel the need to use him again" The man said. Wally was dragged to his feet and forced out the door.

"freaking brat, you cost me half my profit, your gonna go another night with out food" Wally's stomach growled as Jake spoke of 'food'.

"Ha, look's like some one is real hungry, maybe you will do better on your next job to earn some food" Jake spoke with a evil laugh. Wally was thrown in the car roughly and the boxes were being placed on top as hard as the man can place them. Once the Boxes were set up Jake got in the front and started driving, then turned the radio on, to fake sing along with the lyrics when he just wanted to talk with Wally.

"So kid, what should your punishment be"

"I thought not eating was the punishment" Wally's voice cracked and it was pretty obvious he was crying. Jake smirked at this tiny fact.

"no, Something eve more painful, how about getting whipped and forcing your little lady friend to watch"

"No, don't make her watch, please" Wally begged.

"Oh, yes, she will be forced to watch as you bleed and scream, now I don't want to hear one sound for the rest of the drive." Jake laughed as he continued to lip sync tot the lyrics. Wally didn't even recognize the song, It sounded strange, it's not even in English.

* * *

M'gann heard Wally's returned and lifted her head, a smile placed on her lips now. The smile ended as Wally was bent over and handcuffed around his wrist and ankles holding him place. The man then put him over a poll on his stomach and lifted his shirt and duck tape on his mouth and the blind fold still in place over his eye's. He started then moving towards the cage M'gann was in, she back up in the far corner.

"Little girl, unless you want more pain for you friend come here" M'gann didn't have to hear another word she moved towards the man to be pulled out of the cage and then being handcuffed to a wall.

"Girly, keep those eye's open and this punishment of your friend will all be over real soon" Jake laughed as M'gann weakly nodded. Wally tried to say something for it to be muted by the duck tape.

Jake pulled out the whip and then released it on Wally. Wally tried to scream but it was muttered with the duck tape. Again the man released the whip on Wally's Back. M'gann was forced to watch as Wally wanted to scream but couldn't. She had to watch as Wally bleed out. She watched as tears slipped from under the blind fold.

M'gann was in shock she didn't notice at first that Wally was being untied and then thrown in the cage until she was un-cuffed ad thrown in the cage. The blind fold was still on Wally so she removed it. M'gann gasped at how red and puffy his eye's are.

"Wally, are you ok" She started rubbing his hair allowing him to lay on his side.

"I'm fine, but you shouldn't have saw that" Wally chocked out. His voice was starting to sound hoarse.

"Wally, he said it be more painful if I didn't" She whispered in his ear.

"I don't care about me...Your safety is more important" Wally gasped out.

"Wally your important to" Wally let out a cold laugh.

"Yeah right, who the hell would miss me"

"Our friends, Your family, Your uncle loves you a lot. Wally, how long have you thought like that" M'gann asked.

"It don't matter, Just let me take it, No one will forgive me if you get hurt, I won't even forgive myself" Wally looked M'gann in the eye's the best he could in the dark.

"Wally you can't take all these blows, especially if you don't eat" M'gann said.

"I'll do better on the job tomorrow and maybe he'll feed us, and I can get us out of here, now get some sleep" Wally told her.

"You..."

"No, sleep, it's so hot your getting tired, I promise to wake you when I get tired, ok" Wally let hetr know.

"ok" She rested her head on his chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Barry, was that Iris" J'onn asked once Barry hung up his phone. Barry nodded his head.

"yeah, she's an emotional wreck, you should of saw her last night, she need's some sleep" Barry explained.

"So do you and I" J'onn said as he handed Barry a sandwich.

"Your right, I'm just worried about Wally, he's not even fully emotionally healed from what he experienced as a child" Barry allowed himself to cry. J'onn put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they are hero's" J'onn said trying to force a smile.

"J'onn, I hope your right, I hope they got lost together" Barry said, the tears rolled out of his eye's.

"me to" J'onn whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo, green eye's" Jake yelled and glared at M'gann.

"Girly, wake him up" She nodded as she softly shook Wally awake. He shot up but just as soon regretted that rash movement. He cried out a hushed pain. A few tears slipped from his eye's.

"Wally are you ok" M'gann asked, she was scared what Wally will go through today. He's already so hurt, he need's food. At this point not to escape but to heal.

"I'm fine meg's" He forced a smile and felt him being dragged out of the cage by his hair and thrown on the floor and kicked in the rib's.

"Please, don't hurt him" M'gann yelled out of fear. Jake pulled a knife out of his back pocket and flipped it open. He started inching his way closer to M'gann. M'gann instinctively moved back to the far corner of the cage. She started breathing heavily to prepare for what was about to happen.

"Wa... " Wally cried out trying to move towards the man.

"She spoke out, that calls for punishment" Jake smirked. he laughed at how Wally was so protective over this 'little' girl.

"Me, please...on...me" This statement caused Jake to laugh even harder. This boy is begging to be hurt o the girl don't have to be. To Jake that's just so dang Hilarious.

"Your pathetic kid, your begging me to hurt you instead of hurting this girl here" Jake questioned even though he knew that's exactly what Wally is doing.

"Yes, please" He heard M'gann crying in the background. Wally know's her to well she would rather take what ever this sick man is gonna do instead of him. That's why she's crying but Wally can't let that happen.

"Sure, why not" Jake started moving towards Wally and forced him on his back. M'gann's eye's widened as the man pulled Wally's shirt up and pressed the knife down on his now bare skin, right between the breast area. A blood trickle and Wally screamed as he tried to move but couldn't. Jake had a strong grip on him. M'gann let out another gasp as she saw tears drip out of Wally's eye's. Jake stopped the torture after a few minuets and smiled at the pain he caused to Wally.

"Get up" Jake kicked Wally in the side of his leg. Wally winced as the pain hit.

_'great, even if I get food I can't run now'_ Wally thought as he stood and followed Jake._ 'I was right, I'm now walking with a big noticeable limp, I'll trip if I run at my speed'_

Before Wally got into the car Jake put a blind fold on him. then pushed him in hard, onto the car floor and placed the boxes on top of him. Wally let a few teary whimpers out before calming down enough to stay silent.

"Kid what the hell you crying about, you asked for the pain so your little friend inside didn't have to receive it" Jake shut the back do and got in the front and started diving as he turned the radio on.

"Because, we just want to go home, please" Wally was hating how pathetic he did sound but he was powerless at the moment.

"yeah, right, You two are gonna die with me, maybe I'll off the little girl, she a big distraction for you"

"no" Wally barley whispered.

"I'll have to think about that, If I should or If I shouldn't" The man gave a laugh that sounded sadistic.

'got to save M'gann'

* * *

"Got the kid" Wally heard Jake say.

"Oh, nice Whats with the blood stains and ripped cloths" Another man asked. The other man had a deep dark voice.

"Got to teach the kid some manners, get the money, and he's yours for about 2 hours" Jake said./

"Got the cash right here" Jake threw Wally towards this new man who caught him and pulled him inside. Wally felt himself being laid down onto something very comfortable. The blind fold was removed and he saw the comfortable thing was a king size bed.

"Hey there little guy" The man said. Wally now saw what the man looked like. A big black man probably 200 pounds but in shape. He smelled much cleaner then Jake, looked cleaner to. This man started to caress Wally's teared up face.

"Why you crying darling" He asked and only received whispers in reply.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, you know" The man said with a toothy grin.

"YES YOU ARE" Wally yelled angrily and then realized he did something stupid once again. "I'm sorry, Ple...please do...on't te..ll him"

"Sweety, I won't let you get in trouble, I'll pay him the rest of the bill, I just wanted a little snuggle time, that won't hurt right, but I will let you rest till Jake get's back if that's what you want" This man is about to walk away But Wally starts talking.

"Snuggle? That's all you want"

"Yeah, I lost my son, and I just want to feel like I was holding him again" The man said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Wally nodded. The man smiled as Wally sat up and allowed the man to hug him.

"Please help" Wally asked.

The man rubbed Wally's back much like His uncle does when he's hurt. "That was the plan, but Jake aint stupid, He got my sister under a bomb, which could blow any minuet, I have to return you and no cops"

"Then make sure your sister is safe"

"wow kid, listen, I'll try and figure something out, if act scared of me when he gets back, he might start to trust me, ok" He looked Wally in the eye's.

"Thanks" Wally said as he yawned.

"Your tired, lay down" The man ordered as he laid Wally back onto a pillow and put a heating blanket and a comforter over him.

"You wo...n't t..t.t...try ... an...y.. ..ng...right"

"no, get some sleep, I'll wake ya 3 to when Jake is suppose to be here, Id let you take a shower, but I can't rise his suspicion"

"Thank you" Wally whispered as his eye's started to drift close. He's allowing himself to sleep cause in a strange way he believes this man, trust him enough to sleep. If he gets enough sleep here, M'gann gets more later.

* * *

"Collins, any sort of information on the disappearance of Wallace West and Megan Morez yet" A female detective asked her male partner.

"Actually Lisans, I might, I went to investigate the Black Market and heard news of a teenage boy being sold for sexual 'fun', could be Wallace, find him we might find Megan if they were kept together" Collins explained.

"You think it was Wallace West, how you know they didn't figure you to be a cop and trying to throw us off the real trail" Lisans questioned.

"I truly don't know, but it's our only lead, got to try something" Collins explained.

"True, your right, well do you know any of the Black Market sex slave sellers" Lisans asked. "It might make our search easier" She added.

"A few for a fact, um, off the top of my head there's, William Lesgsion, Karl Murky, Jake Storms, Paul Nekione, Samuel Jeezen, and Jake Hanson"

"ok, I know those guy's too, those are real dangerous guys, why name all those guy's" She asked.

"Cause those are the sellers in the part of town I was in" Collins said.

"We better start this investigation, now, lets go" She ordered as she ran out the door with her partner following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally was jerked out of the car. Jake brought him into the warehouse building and whispered in his ear.

"your friend is gonna die, and you will be the whole focus, it's gonna be fun having you watch me kill the little girl slowly and painfully" Jake laughed as he threw Wally into the cage. Wally cringed as he fell on his right knee, a crack was heard. Wally gripped his leg as his stomach growled again, he fell to his side holding his stomach.

"I'll be back, children"

"Wa...lly" He heard a faint voice ask. He used a little strength to lift his head in the direction of the voice.

"Meg's" He almost shouted, she was drenched in sweat and her breathing sounded dry. Wally used as much strength as he could muster to crawl his way towards M'gann.

"Meg's, answer me" Wally shook her carefully.

"Wally" She said again and lifted her right hand to his forehead. "Your cut...Head" She whispered. Wally put his left hand to his forehead and then pulled it away and looked at his finger.

"I must of banged my head" He whispered, he voice was becoming weak. _'to much screaming' _

"I w...nt ...go...ho...e" I Want to go home) M'gann allowed the tears to fall.

"Meg's, this man is...gonna...'sigh' Meg's, when he opens that door of the cage, run, use the last bit of energy you have to get far away from here, don't look back" Wally ordered giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You..."

"Meg...I'll be fine, I'll be out of here faster as long as your safe away from here" Wally didn't want to lie to her but he had to get her away from here. She had to think He would be safer with out her there. With her powers not working he could get away with lieing.

"Are...ya...shore" (are you sure)

"yes, just run, when I say to" they both heard the door open and snapped there attention towards the man that started walking to the cage his grin was in place. A knife held firmly in his hand.

"Little girl come here" The man's smirk of a smile grew. M'gann looked at Wally worriedly. Wally gave her a push. She knew this is when she is supposed to run.

When she crawled to the cage door Jake gripped her arm and pulled her out. She can't run in this hold. Wally used the very little power he ad to topple on Jake. This took Jake by surprise and he dropped the hold he had on M'gann. Wally looked up at her and mouthed 'go' she looked at Wally before nodding and then took off at fast as she could. Once she was out of the ware house she felt a little better but couldn't fly. She looked both ways and decided to go right. She ran and ran, half because she was scared and half because she hoped Wally was right and her running would help him. She couldn't run for long before she crashed on the ground against tall tree. She looked around and there was a lot of tree's.

'I must of ran into some woods' She the noticed her skin was wight. 'that must be why the man didn't freak out, but why did I change my skin and why did Wally change his cloths, what happened before we were kidnapped' She put a hand on her head to calm her aching head. It's still to hot for her to use any power.

"where am I, why is it so hot" She said aloud, her voice cracked as she started crying. "uncle J'onn, please find me, someone get Wally" She couldn't stop crying. She didn't wantto get to loud for fear of who might find her. She did softly cry her self asleep. The woods might be safer then if she was in that cage with that crazy man.

'WALLY! I really hope he's ok' Was the last thought she had that night before she crawled into a bush to hide and then she fell asleep.

* * *

"you little son of a bitch" Jake pushed Wally off him and got up and kicked Wally in the stomach over and over and over again.

"pick a punishment" Jake growled. "Whipped, cut, Beat, or some special fun time" Jake winked.

"Wh...whi...ped" Breathed out. He was out of breath from the kicks to the stomach.

"oh, cute, thought I'd actually let you pick, I want some fun" Jake smiled down at Wally. He put him on his back and pulled his pants down.

"No, please" Wally cried as his stomach growled again.

"Oh, still hungry, ok, i'll give ya something to eat" Jake shoved his penis inside Wally's mouth.

"Suck" Jake said the smirk never leaving his lips. Wally did as told trying to ignore the disgusting smell. It was so overwhelming that he wanted to puke.

it took about 10 minuets before Jake came inside Wally's mouth. Before Wally could spit it out, Jake held him in place on his back and whispered in his ear. "Swallow" Wally shook his head 'no'

"do it" He growled giving Wally a punch in the stomach. "Don't make me break your legs" Wally swallowed it then let out a cry of disgust.

Jake let tout a laugh at the pain Wally was in.

"Spread your legs before there broken" Wally would fight back but a growl from his stomach reminded him he was powerless. So the real torture began. Wally screamed and begged for him to stop only to hear Jake comment on how much 'fun' they were having, or just laugh.

* * *

"Bats, any luck" Barry was heard through the bat-cave.

"no, now how did you get in here" Batman asked, clear annoyance in his voice.

"Walked through the front door, J'onn's here to" Barry pointed to Martian man-hunter who stood behind Barry.

"we want to know if a sign showed up" J'onn explained.

"the cops alerted the FBI, there working on the case, two detectives named Collins and Lisans, they also asked Batman if he would be on the case to find the missing children" Bruce said pulling back his cowl.

"And what did batman say to this request" Barry asked.

"He said yes, it will make more sense now for the league to be on the case if Batman was asked and agreed, now the league can be more help to finding these 'average' kids" Batman said using air quotes around average.

"great, so now can I run around trying to find them" Barry asked ready to jolt out the door.

"Yes, but you have to be with kid Flash" Batman explained.

"me missing my kid should not be a joke" Barry said angrily.

"I don't joke, but Kid Flash and Wally both have red hair and green eye's, you and he are always seen together, we don't want a connection to be pulled, so J'onn needs to morph to look like Wally" Batman explained.

"makes sense, but J'onn won't have Wally's speed" Barry said trying to figure out how Batman would pull this off.

"here" Batman handed Barry a bracelet. "You put that one on and J'onn will put this one on" Batman held up a similar bracelet before handing it to J'onn.

"What do they do" J'onn asked as BArry and he slipped them on there wrist.

"They allow you to have speed, Barry every time you use your powers, J'onn will also use your powers, they allow him to copy, but on his own free will" Batman explained.

"ok" Barry said as J'onn transformed into Wally from Memory.

"How do I look" J'onn asked using Wally's voice.

"Use more slang and then you'd be perfect" Barry said.

"so, how I look" J'onn asked.

"Now you sound more like a teenager" Barry smiled as he saw J'onn smile using Wally's mouth, he can't wait to see Wally's smile, the real Wally's smile. Barry stifled a tear, checked his suit to make sure it's in place and turned to J'onn.

"lets go get our kids, thanks Bats" They both Zeta'd out of the manner so no one would see them, they figured they would start the search in central city.


	6. Chapter 6

M'gann shot up as she heard voices coming her way. She slid deeper in the bush hopping not to be seen. She peeked through a slight clear areaof the bushto see two people standing exactly in front of her bush. Once she see's the man point exactly at her she backs a little ways back. She evan holds her breath in fear of bwinf caught, this way she has a greater chance of staying hidden, in her scared mind. The bush was being separated by someone, M'ganns eye's widened in shock to see a women pulling the bush apart to reach M'gann. When the women tried to reach for her M'gann hopped to her feet and started running as fast as she could. Her breathing was already heavy and was getting heavier with each step. Her heart pounding at her chest wanting to break out and be clear of all the pain.

Those people were still chasing her down, that she knew but could run any longer. She's Starving and so hot. M'gann finally crashed to the ground. She feels herself being hoisted up in someone's arms. She had no more energy, she couldn't open her eye's to see who was taking her or where the were going. She defiantly didn't have enough energy to fight back.

* * *

"Flash, flash..." HE groaned as he heard multiple reporters chant his name. He and j'onn-still dressed as Kid Flash- both stopped as the crowed in the path.

"Flash, are there any words on those missing kids"

"why are all the league helping to find those missing kids"

"any luck in the search"

"people, please, all answers will be answered but right now..." Him and J'onn both ran.

"hey, bats just contacted me, he said to meet him at the cave"

"any leads" J'onn asked, hope and desperation was heard in his voice.

"I don't know, he said we should get to the cave first"

* * *

"yo, bats were here" both him and J'onn stepped out of the zeta tube. J'onn turned back into martian manhunter.

"the cops found..." Batman didn't get to finish.

"found them, wears wally" Flash looked rapidly over Batman's shoulder.

"Flash i'm sorry, M'gann was found, when she couldn't contact J'onn at the station she called Ollie and he picked her up and brought her here" Batman moved aside showing M'gann being comforted by Artemis.

"i'm so sor..sorry fl..ash, he just told me to r..un, I sho...shoudn't ha...ve listened" M'gann cried now being held by her uncle. Flash tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to look at him. She held on to her uncle in fear that he would be mad. Flash didn't look mad, he looked lost. He pulled her into a hug. He wanted to show her he's not mad.

"M'gann, please tell me you know at least the surroundings" Flash asked, his voice cracking with each word he spoke.

"I know its some ware house surrounded by trees" She looked up at him, while still he held at loose grip on her shoulders.

"M'gann, do you know who kidnapped you" Batman asked, his eye slots on his mask look at her softly and his voice is just a soft.

"I don't know much, his name he said was jack" She told them. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered all the things Jake did to Wally.

"M'gann what did this man do to you" J'onn could only imagine the sick things that this man could do. When he had come to earth he seen the things that happens to young girls. He was so sure Wally would be fine, maybe a few cuts bruises at worst stake something gets broke.

"nothing to me, b..but Wally..." She couldn't bring her self to finish her sentence.

"What about Wally" His grip tightened a bit, not out of anger, out of fear.

"He did these things to him" Everyone's eyes widened in a knowing fact of what shes talking about.

"and the Jake guy took him out to places, I don't really know what happened when the guy took Wally out" M'gann had tears stream down her face again as Barry puled her into a hug once again.

"J'onn can you search her memory's and see if you can find what this area looks like, so we know, please" Barry isn't one to beg. He hated how he sounded when he begs, but right now he could care less, His kid is out there going through horrid things and he can't help him. When he took Wally in he promised he would always love him and protect him. He's letting him down every second he's still with this sick man.

"M'gann, would you be willing to do that" J'onn asked, he knows she might of not been hurt the same way as Wally, but she saw, and that is also traumatizing.

"Anything to help Wally" She lets go of the Flash and Walks over to her uncle. Flash picked Robin up and held him. He just wanted to hold some one. He took a seat on the couch and robin sitting on his lap allowing for a hug from his best friends father figure.

J'onn and M'gann's eyes both started to glow wight as J'onn searched her head for anything that would give clues as to where Wally is. When he saw the image of the man inside her head. He was forced to jump out of her mind. He couldn't believe it, he remembers that man from the news a few years ago.

"J'onn what's wrong, what you see" Barry asked, holding onto robin even tighter.

"Jack Hanson" Barry, Bruce, and Ollie eyes widened as those two words left J'onn's mouth.

"No" Barry couldn't hold back any tears, Robin couldn't help but hug Barry in attempt to comfort him and receive the the comfort he needs for the worry of his best friend. He may not know who that man is but he saw his mentor looked scared for Wally's where about's and the fact Wally is still with this man. If The Batman was scared of Wally being with this man, Wally was in trouble and needed a rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

"um who is he" Artemis voiced the teenagers same question.

"he's...he's.." Barry couldn't get the words out. The lump in his throat grew bigger in each attempt to speak about who has his kid.

"a very dangerous pedophile, he captures both a little boy and a little girl makes the girl watch as he does certain things to the boy, when he's done with torturing the girl he kills her while making the boy watch, he will continuing doing the little boys himself and continue selling them for a few hours, but when he's done with the boy he bury's him alive, no child has been found alive after him, your the first, lets hope Wally's the second" Batman says, bu not in a harsh way, he's just as upset as everyone else. He just knew no one else could fill the kids in at the moment.

"I shouldn't have just left him, I'm sorry" M'gann began to cry now with Conner comforting her. He kisses her forehead and pats her back.

"hey, Wally knew you were in danger more so, he'll be fine, i'm sure" Barry looks to Ollie and Bruce. "right, tell me he's gonna be fine" Robin grabs Flash's hand, you could see tears sliding from his mask. Flash looks at him and then at Batman and Green Arrow. J'onn places a hand on his shoulder.

"We will not stop till we find Wally and he will be alive" J'onn assures.

* * *

Carl kicked Wally in the head and then the stomach.

"you little prick, you let that bitch leave" Carl picked Wally up by the hair. He looked Wally in the eye's and smiled as he saw little tears stroll down his face.

"does it hurt" Carl threw Wally to the ground and picked up a metal pipe. He smashed Wally's left leg and laughed as Wally let out a loud scream. Wally's stomach growls once again causing Carl to laugh.

"you got another job tonight, do it good and food will be a award" Carl laughs as Wally struggles to get up. Carl pulls Wally up on his feet by his hair. Wally felt the pressure on his leg as soon as Carl released him.

"Walk" Carl growls pushing him forward, Wally stumbled but didn't fall. "That's it" He yells. He scoops Wally up in his hands and starts Walking but stops in front of his car and turns back to the right.

"hey kid you see that coffin over there next to that hole, it's gonna be your's this Friday night after I get my last fun" the man turns back to the car and throws Wally over his back and opens the trunk of the car and places him in.

"stay quit" Wally's eyes widened as Carl started to close the trunk. His breathing became rapid.

Wally had no idea how long the ride took but he was just thankful the trunk reopened.

"its punishment for what you did, but don't think the trunk treatment is all your getting" Carl puts a blind fold on wally and then pulls him roughly out of the trunk.

"is that the boy" Wally heard another menacing voice of a man say.

"yeah, 3 grand for 2 hours"

"he looks like fun, you got your self a deal" the other man said.

"I had to break his leg, he can't walk, drag him for all I care" Carl drops Wally on the ground.

"that's fine, it be easier for me to have my fun" He starts to laugh. The other man drags Wally inside his house and then picks him up and places him on a couch, and take the blindfold off.

This man had a short stubbly gray beard, and gray hair. The man started to take his pants off and his penis had a strange aroma smell and it was all wrinkly. The man took off his shirt, he had weird scarring all over his chest.

"oh, lets get you undressed" Wally tried to move his hand to stop him but his energy is way to low.

"oh it's gonna be fun" the man moves to undress Wally. He takes his shirt off and then his pants. When the man sees Wally's penis he grabs it in his hands and squeezes it tightly. The man then shoves his penis in Wally's mouth. Wally didn't know what he was crying for anymore.

'Uncle Barry, please help me'


	8. Chapter 8

I watched wide eyed as Carl walked over towards me. I can't believe this is how my life is going to end. I wanted to do so much. How is this fair, why did this happen?

"guess what day it is green eye's" He suddenly forces me on my back. My legs are spread open, and he pulls my pants off once more. This is becoming such a known part of life.

"That's right, Friday" He said even though I never answered him. I remember what he said, but I don't wanna die. I couldn't help the tears from fallen. I want to actually have a life, and now I'll never have a chance. Carl Picked me roughly up and started walking towards that hole in the ground. Once he gets there he tosses me in. I fell on my arm, It feels like its now broken.

I could care less about the pain in my arms and my legs. I turn over on my back and he starts putting dirt onto me. I look up, confusion running through my head. I don't even get to die with cloths on?

He starts to laugh as he picks up something that looks like a glass door and puts it on top of me. I try to lift it but it's to heavy.

"You didn't think I'd kill you before burying you, it's more fun this way, and it's more fun when they find you body, having you naked, to show how much shame you carry, worthless little slut of boy" He once again starts putting dirt over me. I finally come to realization that he's going to bury me alive.

"Please" I start to beg. I hate how weak I sound, oh forget it, I am weak.

"oh, beg all you want, i'm done with you" and then the light was gone. I'm under ground, I feel bugs all over. Oh my god, I want out. Each time I try to breath a spec of dirt gets in side my mouth or nose. I can't hear anything coming from the surface. I wish I did. I wish he just stabbed or shot me, this is unbearable. I hope M'gann was able to figure out where this is, I hope Uncle Barry comes.

Oh who am I kidding, they'll never find me. It doesn't matter if they know where to find me, there burden is finaly gonna be ridden.

Its not like anyone will miss me. Artemis makes fun of me... Robin said I was selfish behind my back, he thought I left, I hadn't yet. I just wish I knew what I did... Conner thinks I flirt with M'gann to take her away from him, that's not true, but he hates me anyway. I only call her beautiful to make her feel beautiful, she has low self esteem, and she is so pretty and sweet, she should always feel good about her self. I mean I'm a real loser, why would she want to date me. I know Roy left so he wouldn't want to see me, every-time I am hanging out with Dick, he glares at me, and they sorta ditch me saying there gonna hang out now or whatever. Point is everyone hates me. I even over heard Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry saying they disappointed they can't go anywhere or do anything cause i'm always there or something. Well now i'm dead, i'm gonna die...I just wish I could say Love you one more time, and Hear it one more time...

* * *

"I wish I could hear his voice again, hear him say love you uncle Barry one more time, and me saying I love you to kid, I can't believe this happened, why to Wally, why did this man kidnap him, he doesn't hurt anyone, why" Barry kept talking to him self for hours. His friends and the kids are starting to worry about his sanity.

"Um Flash" A soft sweetened voice came through the room Barry sat in, which so happened had been Wally room at the cave.

"hey, come in" Barry said softly, tears sliding down his face.

"I'm sorry I left, I...I feel terrible" M'gann started, Her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't, Wally has that Hero complex, always has" Barry smiled fondly as Memories of Wally started coming through his mind.

"Uncle J'onn has found traces of the area in my mind, him and Batman are putting the information in the cave computer as we speak, uncle J'onn said we'll find him" M'gann said as she took a seat next to Flash on Wally's bed. Flash thanked her with a sad smile. M'gann started looking all around Wally's room, no one was allowed in there. She can see why now, it could be embarrassing and she started thinking back to the conversations she had with him while they were in that mans grip, the so called fun words tossed at him, maybe he really thought everyone makes fun of him.

"He must really love you" She smiled brightly at Flash trying to cheer him up. She looked at each and every Flash decor, the room was covered in Flash supplies and even the Wall paper had mini flashes across it.

"Wally always said I was his hero, his room at our house looks the same, When Batman decorated he did Wallys room special, I appreciated it, Wally loved it" Barry started thinking back to when they got there rooms at the cave and Wally jumped for joy and hugged Batman. It wasn't the first time Wally hugged Bruce and it wasn't the first time Bruce hugged back and had a smile appear on his face.

"hey, um M'gann don't laugh at him for this or tell the rest of the team, he ... just please don't"

"I promise, um Flash, Wally I don't think he thinks very high of him self, I think he needs help, so please help him as soon as we find him" As M'gann was leaving Flash spoke softly she had to stop in her tracks to hear him.

"Thx, you seem like a really good friend, can you talk to the others about all those jokes they make on Wally behalf, I know he laughs and smiles to them, but please I think they really hurt him"

"I will Flash, and your welcome" She said without turning back around. She left making sure to close the door behind her.

'Wally wont be crying no more' she thought as she walked down the hall to help find Wally. She was determined to see what his real smile looked like


End file.
